winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 203
Rescue Mission is the third episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode opens with Aisha waking up in the clinic and then rushes out to stop Piff from sleeping in mid-flight, which she succeeds after interrupting Wizgiz's class. Now recovered, Aisha talks with Faragonda in her office, begging Faragonda to let her try to rescue the other pixies from Darkar. Faragonda then arranges a rescue mission, but only allows for Bloom and Stella to accompany Aisha due to their magical affinities. Faragonda has Tecna stay behind to help monitor the mission at Alfea. Flora and Musa ask why they couldn't come along, and Faragonda shows them by giving the girls a magical simulation of the Under Realm environment. Flora couldn't use her powers due to lack of living plants, and Musa's powers proved to be too dangerous to use in an enclosed cavern. Before Musa could get crushed by a falling boulder, Faragonda dispells the illusion, then reassures Musa that her powers will be needed in other missions, just not now. Saladin drops by as Bloom, Stella, and Aisha prepare to leave. He offers Sky and Brandon as escorts to Under Realm. The five are then dropped off at Under Realm where they try to make their way to Darkar's fortress. Things don't go smoothly as they soon run into some monsters, which they managed to fight off. Unfortunately, the fight had also caused the girls to lose a huge portion of their magical energies, leaving them drained and vulnerable. The five come across more monsters, and Brandon falls down a chasm after killing a monster. In desperation, Stella jumps down after him, despite the fact she couldn't transform. Bloom screams in horror as two of their group had fallen into the chasm. Major Events *Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Brandon, and Sky go to the Darkar's Fortress. *Aisha is introduced to the Specialists. *Aisha's powers are revealed. She has the power of the Morphix, a pink fluid that she can bend to her will. *Aisha's, Bloom's, and Stella's powers get drained. *Brandon and Stella get separated from Bloom, Sky and Aisha. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Specialists **Riven **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Faragonda *Ofelia *Aisha *Pixies **Piff *Darkar *Spit Monster *Brute Monster Trivia *In the RAI version, Layla runs into Knut in the hallway while trying to find Piff. She freaks out at the sight of an ogre in the school. *In the RAI version, Faragonda did not test the girls, as she had already decided to have Bloom, Stella, and Layla go on the mission for good reason: **Layla - she knows the area **Stella - she has light magic, which is effective against shadow monsters **Bloom - she possesses the Dragon's Flame, which makes her the powerhouse *Faragonda tested Flora and Musa to show them why they cannot go. There would be no living plants for Flora to use making her powers useless. Musa had sound but in the cave her powers could prove fatal to the group and cause a collaspe. Tecna's was not shown or mentioned however. *In the 4kids version, Faragonda tested all the girls to see who could go on the mission. Bloom, Stella and Layla passed, while Flora, Musa and Tecna did not. *Layla in the RAI version was actually flattered by Brandon after calling her a cutie and asking if she was new to the group. *The fairies cannot stay too long in thier fairy forms or they transform back, unlike in the previous season where that was not a problem. For example, Stella was is fairy mode the whole trip to Cloud Tower without losing her magic. This is due to Darkar's negative energy which is present in Darkar's Fortress and which absorbs the power of magical creatures and weakens them greatly, preventing them from remaining in the thier fairy form for too long since fairies need to use their own magical energy to be able to remain in the fairy form. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx club special scene "The Shadow of Phoenix". *This episode marks the first time that Aisha transforms. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda *Michael Alston Baley as Saladine *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar Quotes "Now I’d like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission.” '- Faragonda' “But we do everything together." '- Bloom' "Are you okay? Was that something important?" - Sky "Yes! My MAKE-UP KIT!" - Stella "Forget it, just slide down the rope!" - Sky "I have to admit, for once, I miss school!" - Stella "Forget about the clunky flashlights, my scepter is the only way to light up a room." '- Stella' "You may be the light of my life, but a good flashlight has saved me more than once." - Brandon Videos '4Kids' thumb|left|300px 'RAI English' thumb|left|300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume